


Learning

by orphan_account



Series: Caveman [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Drunkenness, Frottage, Groping, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets tired of waiting for Arthur, so to pass the time he visits the small town of Ealdor. Then Arthur shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> I intended this to be rated T but then my characters started having sex.

Four weeks—a whole _month_ —had passed, and not a single visit from Arthur. Merlin came up with various excuses: maybe he forgot how to find the cave, maybe he couldn’t think of a valid reason to get away, maybe he’d been too busy...Maybe he’d fallen ill, maybe he’d died, maybe he fell in love with the woman of his dreams, maybe he’d simply forgotten about Merlin altogether.

Maybe he didn’t want to come back.

Another week went by and Merlin began to study all the maps his father had kept. The distance to Camelot on the map was the length from the tip of his thumb to his forefinger, probably four days worth of walking if he didn’t stop to rest. Riding would probably half the time. Not that he was considering the journey himself. He just wanted to have an idea of how far Arthur had to travel to reach him and calculate the ease or difficulty of such a journey.

“Should have known he wouldn’t come,” Merlin said to himself as the sixth week drew on. “All kings are arrogant arses that don’t follow through on their word.”

 _He has a kingdom to rule_ , his inner voice reminded him. _If you wanted to see him you should have went with him_.

It was sad, but true, and Merlin had to live with his decision every day. The worst part was that even if Arthur had shown up right then and offered him a second chance, he still would hesitate to accept. He had no experience outside of his lonely home and didn’t enjoy the thought of having to deal with strangers, especially when he didn’t speak their language.

Merlin took his time deciding whether or not to venture past the boundaries of his home. What finally clinched it was his thirst for knowledge. Arthur had taught him so much, about himself, about kings, kissing, and sex. If the world outside could offer that, it couldn’t be all bad. Books couldn’t teach him everything, and who knew what else he could learn?

He picked a small village he estimated to be about a days’ walk east from the cave. Ealdor. He repeated the name everyday, imagining the people and their homes.

Merlin was restless with excitement the night before. He worried about someone invading his cave in his absence and resolved to cast a protection spell at the entrance before he left.

When morning finally came, he grabbed his pack and looked around at his belongings a final time. This had been his home for as long as he could remember. He’d had all his first experiences here, and now he was leaving it behind. There was a small chance that he’d never return, that he’d die before he could get back. That fact alone almost changed his mind, but he reminded himself of Arthur and of his frustratingly limited knowledge of the world beyond the cave walls.

Arthur. What if he came back looking for him and he hadn’t returned yet?

Merlin found a piece of paper, a pen, and ink and wrote a message to him:

_**Visit Ealdor** _

He wanted to write when he would be back but he wasn’t sure when that was yet. And he didn’t know how to say it in English.

Merlin laid the note down on his pillow where Arthur was sure to see it and headed out.

***

Getting to the road was easy. Following it east was easy. What was hard was the actual walking part. Each step felt like a mile, like he was leaving his whole life behind him, and in a way, he was. He was no longer the Merlin who had been kept captive in a cave. He’d discovered what it meant to have a friend, to talk to somebody, laugh with somebody. He was a changed man. But leaving home made it final, set it in stone. After Arthur, there was no turning back. Now that he knew what he was missing, he felt incomplete without it, and he yearned for more new experiences.

After eating nearly all the apples in his pack, sleep came surprisingly easy. Though it was his first night away from home, he’d walked all day and was tired out. 

Anyone else might start at any sudden rustle in the leaves, or movement in the trees but Merlin had a trained ear and could pick out which sounds to ignore and which to be wary of. Part of Merlin enjoyed hearing the squirrels and birds and rabbits settle in for the night along with him. It made him feel not so alone, which is what he’d been since Arthur left.

His father’s death had saddened him but Arthur’s departure had really struck a chord, even though he only knew the man for three days. The relationship with his father was never really sentimental. He did what he was told, he listened to the advice that was offered him, and they cared for each other when they fell ill, but there was never any heart in it. Merlin felt happier just _being_ with Arthur. Felt _right_ somehow.

He caught the first glimpse of small buildings at about noon the next day. Smoke rose from a couple of them. Merlin walked with added vigour in his step and the closer he got, the faster his heart beat.

He followed the road straight into the center of the village, passing the blacksmith, the pig farmer, the seamstress, the tavern. He must have looked like a child, staring wide-eyed at everything, and judging by the looks he caught a few people giving him, it wasn’t too far off.

Somebody must have told somebody else and that somebody must have decided to check this new bloke out, because suddenly there was a man with shaggy hair, shaggy beard, shaggy clothes, shaggy everything, walking towards him.

“Er, hello,” he said. “You look a bit lost.”

Merlin’s eyes got even wider and he didn’t respond for a moment, just stood with his mouth open. Mostly because he didn’t know what the hell had been said to him.

“Hello?” The man repeated.

“Hi. Merlin.” Merlin stuck his hand out like Arthur showed him to do when greeting people. The man looked at him confused and Merlin worried that he’d gotten it wrong, but the man smiled and shook his hand.

“Merlin. Okay. I’m Matthew. What brings you to Ealdor?”

“This Ealdor?” Merlin asked.

“Yes.”

Merlin sighed in relief. Good. He’d made it to the right place then.

“I visit,” he said.

“Visit who?”

“No who. Visit Ealdor,” Merlin clarified.

“For what?”

“For what?”

“Why? Why visit Ealdor?” Matthew figured the boy was a bit simple, judging by the way he spoke.

“For...” What was Merlin there for? “For learn. Yes. For learn.” He nodded vigourously.

“Okay. What do you want to learn then?”

“All.”

***

Matthew had said that he could stay with a young man named Will while he visited but that he’d have to earn his keep.

“Will is a nice lad, but he won’t let you stay for nothing. Especially since it’s his father’s bed you’ll be sleeping in,” Matthew explained.

“Where Will father?”

“Dead. Try not to bring it up. He gets really bitter about it.”

Merlin nodded. “My father dead.”

“Already something in common then. That’s a start.”

He patted Merlin on the back and knocked on Will’s door. The man who opened it looked tired and was rubbing his eyes like he’d just woken up.

“Matthew. Whadda you want?” He asked in a thick voice. This Will person didn’t seem too friendly.

“Come to ask a favour of you. And before you say anything, it’s nothing to do with looking after the children or cleaning up after the horses. I just need you to let Merlin here stay with you while he visits Ealdor.”

Will looked him up and down critically. “Merlin, huh?” Merlin nodded. “Say, where’d you come from then, Merlin?”

Merlin’s brow furrowed and he tilted his head.

“He’s a bit of a simpleton,” Matthew explained. “He doesn’t seem to understand much English. Just stick to small words.”

Will sighed in exasperation. “You’ve brought a simpleton to keep me company? Not even someone who can have an intelligent conversation?”

“Where else is he gonna stay?”

“With Old Man Simmons!”

“You know that old man is almost as blind as a bat. Going deaf too.”

“Which is why he’d be the perfect housemate.”

“No. Just look at the boy, would you?” Matthew gestured to Merlin. “A young fellow like him needs another young fellow to show him the ropes. He’s here to learn, he says. Aren’t you, Merlin?”

Merlin perked up and smiled. “Learn all,” he repeated.

“See?”

Will mumbled something to himself but finally stepped aside to let them in.

“Alright Merlin, that’s your bed,” Will pointed to the bed in the corner. “Don’t touch any of my stuff or there’ll be Hell to pay. And—what the hell are you doing?!”

Merlin jumped at the change in tone and looked up at Will.

“This bed?” He sat down on the wooden frame and pat the straw mattress experimentally.

“Yes, that bed. As opposed to this one, which is mine,” Will gestured to his own in an opposite corner. “What’s wrong with it, not good enough for you?”

Merlin ran his hands over the soft fabric in admiration. “Good bed,” he said.

“Ugh, Matthew where in the hell did you get this bloke from?” He spun around to face the older man.

“Saw him wandering around out by the well, just staring at everything like it was brand new. He looked a bit lost, but apparently this is the place he was looking for,” Matthew replied with a shrug.

Merlin began unpacking his things, which wasn’t much. He’d brought a blanket, a good number of apples, a few potions in case he felt ill, and spare tunics and trousers. He’d also brought his father’s bestiary and a spellbook but he didn’t want anyone to know he had magic, so he kept those in the bag.

After he spread the blanket out on the bed, arranged the potions on a small table along with the apples, and folded his clothes in a neat pile, he turned to face the two men who had been watching him intently.

“When I start learn?” Merlin asked excitedly.

***

The first thing Merlin learned was how to carry things. Crates of vegetables, bales of hay, buckets of milk, pretty much anything that needed carrying, Merlin carried it. At the end of each day he’d fall into bed with his arms hanging limp by his sides, and his legs threatening to give from under him.

The food was good though. He’d never had bread before and the people of Ealdor had that in abundance. They also had chicken, pork, corn, tomatoes, and potatoes. Merlin didn’t like salad, which didn’t seem to fill him up after all his hard work. He much preferred soup, which stuffed him just as much as meat, but didn’t require that he chew.

After lifting came gardening, which eventually gave way to farming. He started just watering the plants, and picking the weeds out of them, but then worked his way up to hoeing the dirt, fertilising the soil, planting seeds, and even harvesting some wheat, corn, and potatoes.

He liked farming. He was familiar with nature and had a knack for knowing when plants were ready for harvest, or when to give them the right amount of water. He handled each flower, each ear of corn, each tomato with the same loving touch. The women of Ealdor picked up on his talent quickly and often asked him for help in their garden. Some even had verbal fights over him, each one trying to get the best herbs and flowers to show off to the village.

One night Will asked if he had ever kissed any of them before.

“ _Me_ kiss _them_?” Merlin sputtered incredulously.

“Ah, so you do know what a kiss is then. At least you’re not completely incompetent.”

“I not simple,” Merlin spat for what seemed like the millionth time. Everyone seemed to have it in their heads that he was stupid just because he couldn’t speak proper English.

“Whatever you say.”

“Yes, I know kiss. I learn.” Merlin blushed and Will noticed.

“Oh, is there something you’re not telling me, Merlin?” He leaned forward expectantly.

Merlin laughed nervously. “No.”

“Who taught you what a kiss is then?”

“Friend. Good friend.”

“I bet. Was she pretty?”

“No she. He.”

“Oh, well, that explains a lot. Was _he_ handsome, then?”

Merlin nodded. “He...” Merlin flexed his arms to represent the word he didn’t know.

“Strong?”

“Strong,” Merlin nodded. “And...” He pat his head.

“Head?”

“No.”

“Hair.”

“Yes.”

“What about his hair?”

“Like...like hay.”

“He’s blonde?!” Will was stunned. How did a simpleton like Merlin manage to get a fit, blonde man?

“Yes. Blonde. Good kiss.” Merlin felt he’d said too much already. Telling Will about Arthur just didn’t seem right. It felt better kept a secret and he was beginning to regret telling him.

“Impossible. You’re lying to me. I don’t believe you.”

Merlin shrugged. He didn’t care whether or not Will believed anything.

“Especially since the only blonde I know is the king, and that’s just bloody impossible. Impossible.”

Merlin froze. “King? You know king?”

“Not personally, no. I’ve never seen the guy. Just know his name is Arthur and that he’s the brave, warrior type, and that he’s got ‘hair like the Sun’ if you listen to the songs about him.”

Merlin didn’t like the way Will spoke about him.

“You no like Arthur,” he stated.

“I’m not partial to him and his type. Kings are all arrogant arses. Let that be a lesson to you.”

Merlin laughed. Apparently he wasn’t the only one to think Arthur was an arrogant arse. He’d have to tell him about Will when he saw him. He had a feeling the two of them would argue like the women he helped around the village and it would be funny to watch.

“You laugh, but it’s true. You’d do well to remember that,” Will went on.

“I know. Arthur arrogant arse.”

“Exactly.” He sat up. “Wait a minute. Have you met him?”

Merlin panicked. “M-me? No see Arthur ever.”

“But you said ‘you knew.’ What’s that supposed to mean?”

“No.”

“No what?”

Merlin fell back into bed, frustrated. He wanted to say that he was only agreeing with Will’s statement, that he didn’t know from firsthand experience of Arthur’s arrogant-arseness, but he didn’t know the damn words.

“Whatever. It’s not like you could have actually met him,” Will said finally.

Merlin sighed. “Never,” he added for good measure.

Still, Will looked at him funny sometimes after that.

When Merlin had stayed a month there Will made a new rule.

“I can’t stand to hear your broken English anymore. Go to Matthew’s in the evenings and sit with him while he teaches his children to speak. Hopefully by then you’ll be at least bearable.”

Merlin just looked at him in that confused way of his.

“Ugh! Sun starts to go down. Go to Matthew. Learn English. Okay?”

“Ah. Okay.” Merlin nodded. He was wondering when he’d be able to learn more of the language. He wanted to impress Arthur when he finally did meet him again.

That turned out to be not too long after his second month there was coming to a close. Merlin was picking herbs in a garden for a woman named Mary when suddenly everyone came darting out of their homes, running to the center of the village. Merlin stood and joined them, eager to see what the commotion was.

Then he heard the whispers.

“Arthur—”

“—King doing in Ealdor of all places—"

“—What business could he have here?”

Someone grabbed Merlin’s arm roughly.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Will spat in his ear.

“Arthur is here?” Merlin asked innocently. “I don’t know. Maybe checking on subjects.”

“Yeah, well, he’s never had a reason to check on us before. That’s assuming he ever cared before.”

“Arthur is good man, Will. You are wrong about him.”

“We’ll see about that. Look, he’s getting down from his horse. Where are you going?”

Merlin had begun to move in closer, hoping that Arthur would recognise him, but Will was set on staying in the back of the crowd.

“Closer. Come on,” Merlin urged. Reluctantly, Will followed.

“Where are the Knights? He usually rides with at least three to protect his royal backside.”

“Maybe he don’t want them to know where he is.”

“And why would he want that?” Will eyed him suspiciously. “Merlin. Why would he be riding off to Ealdor in secret? Merlin!”

Merlin wasn’t listening. He was pushing his way through the crowd, up to front, getting closer to his king.

“Just looking for a friend,” Arthur was addressing the townspeople. “He said he might be passing through here—Ah, Merlin!” His eyes caught sight of Merlin’s unmistakable thin face.

Merlin finally made his way out in front of them and was standing face to face with his friend.

“Arthur.” He smiled. “Hello.” Merlin stuck out his hand.

Arthur laughed and enclosed him in a hug instead, squeezing the breath out of him.

“Arthur,” Merlin wheezed. “Can’t...breathe.”

Laughing again, Arthur released him. “I see you’ve been working on your English.”

“Yes. Matthew and Will teach me.”

“Matthew and Will?”

Just then Will coughed and everyone turned to look at him.

“Yes, well, somebody had to give him a place to sleep, and that person just happened to be me, since I was the only suitable person with an extra bed,” Will explained.

“That’s not true! I would have gladly let him stay with me if he’d only asked,” Mary put in.

“Me too!”

“I would as well!”

“He’d be all too welcome with me!”

Nearly every woman of age said she’d have put him up and Arthur looked at Merlin, impressed.

“I didn’t realise you were such a ladies’ man, Merlin,” he whispered.

“I work in garden, is all. I am very good at it,” Merlin replied sheepishly.

“I see.”

“Merlin!” Will called over the commotion. “Come here a minute, will you?”

Merlin looked at Arthur apologetically and walked over to Will.

“So was he was blonde you were talking about? The ‘good friend’ that taught you how to kiss?” Will asked.

Merlin blushed to the tips of his ears and brought a finger to his lips, looking around in case someone had heard. “Shh! He is king. I am simpleton. Not so loud.”

“I thought you said you _weren’t_ simple,” Will countered, smirking.

“I am not. Still I am not as important as king. It is secret.”

“Wow. So it’s true then,” Will said in amazement.

“What’s true?”

Merlin jumped. “Arthur!”

“Can we go somewhere a little less crowded? To your house, perhaps?” Arthur asked Will.

Will smiled, knowingly. “Of course, Your Highness.”

***

Once inside, Arthur never let go of Merlin. He was always touching him in some way, either with his fingers entwined with Merlin’s, or his arm around his waist, or a hand on his knee when they sat on the bed.

“Merlin.” Merlin looked at Arthur. “Will is a friend, right? A good friend?”

“Yes. Can keep secret.”

“Excellent.”

Arthur took Merlin’s face in his hands and kissed him passionately. Merlin nipped at Arthur’s bottom lip teasingly and clutched the royal red tunic in his hands. They grabbed at each other depesrately, feeling the long days of separation build low in their abdomens.

After a few minutes, they were interrupted by a cough. Reluctantly, they parted.

“Right, sorry.” Arthur straightened himself. Merlin beamed at him. “I want to thank you for taking care of Merlin while he stayed here.”

“Oh, it’s alright,” Will said. “He was weird at first but I got used to him. And it got a lot easier when he started learning to speak.”

Arthur chuckled. “Yes, he’s very odd when you first meet him.” Merlin cuffed him round the head and Arthur went from chuckling to full out laughing. “What? It’s true.”

Will watched open-mouthed at the exchange, first because he couldn’t believe Merlin had actually just _hit the King of Camelot_ , and second because their relationship looked so natural. He’d never seen Merlin that happy or at ease.

“Still an arrogant arse, I see,” Merlin said in Dragon Tongue.

“I’m here, aren’t I?”

Merlin froze. Arthur had just replied _in Dragon Tongue_. When the hell did that become a thing that happened?

“Surprised?”

“Um, yes!” Merlin exclaimed.

“I may have found an old book or two lying around the Castle Library.”

“Arthur, that’s great! I can’t believe you learned Dragon Tongue just for me.”

“Is that what this language is called? Hmm. Well, it was the least I could do, since you were learning English for me.”

“But I still suck at English. You’re practically fluent.”

“These things come naturally to me. I’m very talented, as you know.”Arthur dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

“Um, excuse me,” Will interrupted. “Mind telling me what gibberish language you’re speaking?”

Merlin didn’t know how to say it in English so he looked to Arthur to translate.

“Dragon Tongue, apparently. It’s the only language Merlin can speak fluently.” He turned to Merlin. “It’s also the reason why I was late in returning to you. Unlike some people I wanted to sound educated when I spoke, instead of sounding like a simpleton.”

Will laughed. “That’s just what everybody thought he was. A simpleton!”

Arthur grew furious and wrapped a possessive arm around his friend. “My Merlin is not _simple_.” He practically spat the last word.

Will shrugged. “Well, you’ll have to tell them yourself. They’ll be forced to agree seeing as you’re king.”

Arthur saw the challenge for what it was. “I will tell them, when I deem it necessary. And I won’t force anybody to agree to anything. That is not how I rule my kingdom.”

“It’s how others before have ruled.”

“And look what good it did for them.”

Will nodded appreciatively. “Perhaps I was wrong about you Arthur Pendragon. Maybe you’re not an arrogant arse after all.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Did Merlin tell you that?”

“That you’re an arrogant arse? No, that’s something I picked up on my own. Why, does he say that too?”

“Unfortunately so.”

“Ah, that makes sense.”

Arthur frowned and turned to Merlin, who had just been staring at Arthur the whole time.

“Did you talk to him about me?” He switched to Dragon Tongue. He was quickly discovering the benefits of knowing a second language.

Merlin gave an apologetic expression. “He asked if I’d kissed any of the girls yet, and if I even knew what a kiss was and I said that a good friend had taught me how to. Then he asked about what this friend looked like and I said ‘strong’ and ‘blonde’ and he said it sounded a lot like you. Then he said that was impossible because an arrogant arse of a king wouldn’t waste time on people like me and him and I laughed because I always call you that. I didn’t say anything else though. He doesn’t know about the...sex...or the magic.”

“You’re going to have to run that by me one more time. I’m not quite as fluent as you think,” Arthur replied in English.

Merlin sighed. How could he dumb that down any more? He supposed this is how everyone else felt when they talked to him.

“He knows I kissed you. He doesn’t know about the sex and magic.”

“The what and magic? I don’t know that word.”

Merlin blushed and leaned in to whisper into Arthur’s ear.

“Oh, that! Right, okay.”

“Oh gods, do I even want to know?” Will put his face in his palm. “No, don’t answer that. I don’t even want to know if I don’t want to know.”

“Um, just wondering Will, how old are you?” Arthur asked.

Will narrowed his eyes. “Nineteen. But that’s not an invitation to share anything.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “What kind of king do you take me for? I was just wondering, as I said.”

“How old is Merlin?”

“Why don’t you ask him, as he’s sitting right here.”

Merlin waved.

“Well, Merlin?”

“Twenty-three.”

“Right. Well, now I feel terrible. Here I’ve been ordering around my elders. Real stand up job, William!”

“Does he always talk to himself?” Arthur whispered in the ancient language.

“Only when he’s being sarcastic,” Merlin replied.

“I see.”

“So what does this mean?” Will gestured to the two of them. “Are you just here to collect Merlin and bring him back to Camelot or is this purely a social visit?”

Arthur turned to Merlin. “I don’t know. What do you say, Merlin?”

“Ealdor is okay. Not ready for Camelot.” He shook his head apologetically. “I am still learn.”

“Learning, you’re still _learning_ ,” Will corrected.

“See?”

Arthur’s brow furrowed but he nodded. “Okay. Well don’t you at least want to see how your cave is doing? I’m sure by now some nasty rodents or spiders have moved in.”

Merlin opened his mouth to speak but Will cut him off.

“A cave? A bloody cave? _That’s_ where you lived? No wonder you were so amazed at our shoddy excuse for a village.”

“Will, please.” Arthur held up a hand, then looked to Merlin expectantly.

“Yes. I worry about home.” He stood up. “I pack now.”

Arthur grabbed his wrist. “No, Merlin. I’ve only just got here. Let’s at least have something to eat first.”

Will snorted. “That’s royalty for you. Always thinking about stuffing their fat selves.”

“Shut up!”

Both Will and Arthur were stunned by the sudden anger and the force with which Merlin had shouted.

He pointed a threatening finger at the wide-eyed village boy. “You never talk bad about Arthur again. I keep tell you he is a good man. He teach me about friendship and jokes and kiss and being happy. He even learn Dragon Tongue for me. Arthur is not like other kings. He cares. Stop say bad things about him now!”

Merlin slammed his hand down on the table and the flames in the fire jumped when his eyes flashed in anger.

“Oh-oh-okay. I’m sorry Merlin.” Will stammered.

Under any other circumstances Arthur would have smirked at the mumbling country idiot but seeing Merlin defend him so heartily stunned him into silence. And sure, his poor grammar certainly lessened the threat, but it was made up for by his angry tone, his intense glare, and passionate emotion.

Arthur stood behind Merlin and placed his hands on Merlin’s shoulders, trying to calm him down.

“Merlin, it’s fine. I get insults like that all the time. But I appreciate your support.”

“You do not deserve it.” Merlin placed his hand over Arthur’s.

“Oh, but in this case I do,” Arthur smiled. “It’s been a long journey and I really _can’t_ think of anything else besides stuffing my face.”

***

Merlin pointed excitedly at the plates he’d brought back with him. “Look, Arthur! Bread! And soup! And in soup there is carrots and potatoes and...” he looked closely. “Chicken. Not like in cave.”

Arthur took the plate from him, laughing. “I see that, Merlin. They’ve been feeding you well here. You’re not so thin as before. Or as pale.”

“I work outside. Help with garden and farm,” Merlin explained.

Arthur swallowed a bite of bread and switched to Dragon Tongue, for Will’s sake. “I’m sure you have strong muscles now. I can’t wait to see you naked.”

Merlin stifled a squeak and blushed bright red. “Arthur...”

But Arthur just laughed and resumed eating.

Merlin, however couldn’t help but think back to the last time they’d been naked together, and when he was done eating he kept his plate across his lap, much to Arthur’s amusement.

Finally, Will had had enough.

“Gods, you could cut the tension with a knife. Fine, I’m leaving for an hour. Just keep the bloody curtains closed.” And he slammed the door behind him.

Merlin took Arthur’s plate and set it on the table with his own. As soon as he turned around Arthur’s strong hands were pulling his tunic over his head. Arthur placed teasing wet kisses along Merlin’s jaw and trailed down his torso to just above his pants. Merlin let his head fall back in ecstasy as Arthur unlaced him.

That’s when Arthur taught Merlin about sucking cock.

“Oh!” Merlin gasped. He looked down and saw the blonde’s lips wrapped deliciously around his erection, felt the warm tongue sliding up and down the length and teasing the head on his way up. Merlin was like putty beneath him and struggled not to come too soon at the new sensation. Not sure what to do with his hands, he placed them in the golden hair and stroked the soft locks as gently as he could.

Then he realised Arthur wasn’t undressed yet. Why was Arthur allowed to indulge in his flesh but he couldn’t do the same with Arthur?

“Arthur,” he whispered hoarsely.

“Hmm?”

Merlin’s cock twitched at the humming vibration, but he pressed on. He tugged the red fabric of Arthur’s tunic. “Off.”

Arthur pulled his arms out of the sleeves and the shirt hung loosely around his neck. All Arthur had to do was pull it over his head, but he was reluctant to take Merlin out of his mouth and Merlin bit his lip at the knowledge. Arthur was so incredibly sexy this way, on his knees, taking Merlin in to the root.

But all the attention made the warlock feel guilty. Arthur had to be just as achingly hard as he was and yet he was neglecting himself.

Merlin grabbed Arthur’s shoulders and pulled him to his feet. Arthur complied reluctantly and gave him a curious look.

“Let me,” Merlin said as he grabbed Arthur’s crotch.

Arthur inhaled through his teeth. “Merlin. Are you sure?”

Merlin raised Arthur’s shirt over his head and kissed down his torso just as Arthur had done. He looked up through dark lashes as he unlaced the pants and Arthur shivered when he noticed the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

At first Merlin just licked the underside from top to bottom, testing it out, but also wanting to draw the pleasure out for as long as he could. Then he tongued the slit and the drop of precome left a bittersweet taste in his mouth. Finally, he put his lips around it and slid down to as far as he could go without gagging, which was about half-way.

“Merlin.” Arthur’s voice was rough. “Back and forth, like I did,” he instructed.

That was all the encouragement Merlin needed. He clutched Arthur’s arse in his hands to anchor himself and set to it. He went deep and slow, rhythmically, made Arthur whine in pleasure.

“Yes, that’s good, Merlin, that’s perfect,” Arthur commented breathlessly. “Use your tongue a bit—yes, like that, that’s—Gods, yes, _just_ like that Merlin, keep doing that. Now just—Oh!”

Merlin had cupped Arthur’s balls in one hand, massaging them lovingly, and wrapped his other around the length of cock he couldn’t fit into his mouth, stroking in time with the motion of his head.

Arthur grabbed a handful of Merlin’s dark hair and began thrusting into the warm heaven that was Merlin’s mouth.

“Yes, yes, Merlin, just—take it, Merlin, fucking _take_ it. Gods, you’re so fucking perfect. Why did I wait so long when I could have been having this?”

Merlin loved hearing the desperation in Arthur’s voice, loved how the wall of civility and manners fell down between them. When he was addressing the villagers he’d been cordial and spoke royally, with Will he was less reserved but still behaved. With Merlin he was just Arthur, stripped (literally and figuratively) of the things that made him more than just a man, things that blurred the public’s perception of him. With Merlin he held nothing back. He was real. And Merlin loved that.

Arthur yanked Merlin off and brought him to his feet. Merlin liked this Arthur. He could be less gentle now that his shoulder was fully healed.

“I want to taste myself on your lips,” he said before smashing their lips together.

This kiss was messy and desperate, but they were in sync again soon. Arthur held the base of Merlin’s neck while Merlin himself dug his fingers into the flesh at Arthur’s lower back, bringing their hips closer.

Amidst the panting and groaning, clutching and clawing, Merlin forced Arthur down onto the bed and placed his knees on either side of the strong body beneath him. He moved his hips in slow, provocative circles as he —

“Oh Gods!”

Arthur turned his head and stared wide-eyed at Will in the doorway. Merlin glared at the idiot hatefully.

“I just forgot my—oh nevermind.” He slammed the door shut and Merlin, raising his right hand, locked it for good measure then returned to nibbling Arthur’s ear.

Arthur shook the interruption out of his head and proceeded to grab Merlin’s arse, encouraging him to keep up the grinding. He arched his body ever so slightly and Merlin took the hint. He began his wild, frantic thrusts that Arthur had so dearly missed, and had wanked to nearly every night since leaving the cave that day.

But this time there was growling. _Actual_ growling. Like a dog. Or a wolf. It started off as a low rumble in his throat and worked its way up slowly to resemble an angry hunting dog that had found its prey.

That’s what finally sent Arthur over the edge. The growling.

***

“I never would have believed it if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes,” Will said when he and Merlin had a moment to themselves. Arthur had drifted off to sleep.

“Believe what?”

“Arthur on the bottom.”

They stared at each other a few seconds before bursting into laughter (though admittedly Merlin didn’t understand what was funny about it).

“Will?”

“Yeah?”

“What is ‘fucking?’”

“Aha!” Will laughed hysterically. “Did Arthur say that?”

Merlin nodded hesitantly. He’d been wondering about it ever since Arthur had said it. Well, after they’d finished the sex. He wasn’t really capable of coherent thought at the time.

“He say I am ‘so fucking perfect.’ I know ‘perfect,’ I don’t know ‘fucking.’”

Will chuckled again. “Huh. How can I explain this?” He contemplated a moment. “Surely in that Dragon Tongue of yours there are some words you were told not to say. Words considered...inappropriate when you were younger.”

“Oh.” Merlin remembered when he was eight and his father tripped over a root one time. He’d swore and when Merlin repeated the word a few days later he was slapped on the head.

“How is it used?” Merlin asked.

“I’m not sure Arthur would appreciate me teaching you curses,” Will replied with a pointed glance at Arthur’s sleeping form.

“Arthur is not my father. I am a man.” Merlin glared threateningly.

Will wasn’t shaken. In fact he joked. “Oh, I’m sure he’s quite aware of _that_.”

“You tell me how.”

Merlin didn’t enjoy being treated like a child and that’s just what all the other men in the village did. They looked at him with pitying expressions and spoke to him in tones they’d use with the younger villagers. He wasn’t stupid, he wasn’t simple, he just didn’t understand. Maybe if he learned to talk more like an adult people would finally see him as their equal and recognise his intelligence.

So Will spent the night teaching Merlin how to swear.

***

When Arthur woke up the next morning, he was alone. Will and Merlin had left him, not bothering to keep the fire going so he’d be warm when he woke. Arthur cracked a small smile when he eyed half a loaf of bread on the table next to him. Merlin wasn’t completely thoughtless after all.

He bit off a good chunk and chewed as he walked over to the window. He pulled the curtain back and surveyed the sky. The sun was a decent ways up, marking it about mid-morning. Then he lowered his gaze and almost choked.

He saw Merlin about a hundred yards away, rising to a standing position from being hunched over a woman’s garden and said woman was walking towards him with a mischievous smile. She patted his shoulder affectionately as she handed him a drink.

Okay, so Arthur was jumping to conclusions. _Calm down_ , he told himself. _Merlin said he helps them. That’s all_.

Still, Arthur didn’t like it. And his dislike proved well-placed when she stood on tiptoes and planted a kiss on Merlin’s cheek.

He was furious, but kept his head. As much as he wanted to, he could not march out there, order that she be hanged, and force Merlin back to Camelot with him. No, that wouldn’t do for his image as king at all. He just had to stay calm and ask Merlin about it when he could.

***

“Oh Merliiiiiin!”

Merlin raised his head from the flower he was planting and stood.

“Hello Enmyria,” he greeted. “I am almost done.”

Enmyria handed him a glass of water. “Oh, take your time. We have an abundance of it.”

Merlin frowned apologetically. “I am sorry this is not so. I must help Mary and Jaden today. And Matthew needs me at the farm. Everyone keeps me very busy.”

“You don’t really _have_ to help Mary or Jaden. They have perfectly capable sons to do their housework whereas I live here all alone. You saw the state of my garden before.”

She pouted and Merlin was starting to get annoyed. The other ladies had sons, but that was precisely why they needed his help. They had to look after them. Enmyria had the benefit of being alone and why she spent more time inside when she could be gardening was beyond Merlin.

“Yes,” Merlin replied instead of sharing his true thoughts. “Your garden was not as beautiful. But you did good work. Just not enough like put into it.”

“Oh, thank you, Merlin.” She stood on tiptoes and pecked his cheek. He wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve the gesture and he blushed. Enmyria was one of the more affectionate women he helped out. “But I think you mean ‘love.’ I never put enough love into it.”

Merlin’s brow furrowed. “What is love?”

Enmyria’s jaw dropped. “Shame on Matthew for not teaching you! Everybody knows what love is.” She placed her hand over her heart as if the idea of someone not knowing love pained her deeply. Then she leaned in and motioned for Merlin to do the same. “I can show you what love is, Merlin.”

Merlin raised his eyebrows. “Show me?”

She leaned in even closer and placed a hand subtly on his chest. To someone watching, it would appear that she was only whispering in his ear.

“Yes, Merlin. Like this.”

She let her hand fall slowly, caressing the planes of Merlin’s torso, until it reached his waist, then grabbed his crotch roughly in her hands.

“Oh!” Merlin sprang back in alarm. “I don’t think that is love, Enmyria.”

Enmyria just laughed. “That’s how you show someone that you love them. Because you see, love is just a more intense version of like. For example.” She began walking towards him, and Merlin took a step back. “I like that you help me in the garden, but I _love_ watching you—”

“Merlin!”

Merlin turned to face the sound of his name and was relieved to see Arthur walking towards them. Enmyria straightened her hair and held her hands behind her back as dignified as she could as the king approached. The closer Arthur got, the more apparent his expression of anger became. Merlin looked at his feet sheepishly.

“Your Highness! What a pleasure to see you this morning,” Enmyria said cheerily. She seemed not to notice his sour countenance.

“Hello,” Arthur said curtly. He looked to Merlin and switched to Dragon Tongue. “Care to explain what’s going on?”

“I was just helping her like usual then she started touching me. I mean she always touches my shoulders or my arms, but just now she touched me...lower.”

Enmyria watched the conversation in bewilderment. She always knew that Merlin couldn’t speak proper English, but she’d assumed it was because he was slow. Apparently it was because he’d not been taught it.

And how the hell did King fucking _Arthur_ just happen to know this weird language?

“What is he saying?” She asked nicely of Arthur.

Arthur glared at her. “He’s saying you touched him inappropriately. And before you respond,” he held up a hand and Enmyria shut her mouth. “Let me remind you of the penalties for lying to the king.” He raised his eyebrows to challenge her.

“I...It was only a bit of fun,” she replied, laughing nervously. “I was simply teaching him. He likes being taught things. Don’t you Merlin?”

Merlin eyed her warily. “I don’t like being taught what love is if it means you touch me.”

“She was teaching you what?!” Arthur nearly exploded. “Listen—”

“Enmyria.”

“Enmyria. Merlin here is a good friend of mine, and is eager to learn new things. I want him to become just as well-educated as the rest of us. In order for that to happen, he must be taught correctly.” He emphasized the last word. “While I appreciate your willingness to help, I don’t appreciate you teaching him the wrong things. Whoever taught you what love is, was wrong.”

“I just told him that...that it was more intense like...and that to show how much you love someone you—”

“Did Merlin say he loved you?”

“What?”

“Did Merlin. Say he loved you.”

“N-no.”

“So please, tell me, what made you think it was okay to show such...expressions of love?”

Merlin looked at Enmyria with a smirk. She’d been caught.

“I...Erm...” She shuddered under Arthur’s intense gaze. “I thought—”

“You thought he was simple.” Arthur finished. She nodded mutely. “Let me be the first to tell you: He’s not. In fact, he’s probably smarter than you.”

“Y-yes, Your Highness.”

Merlin was biting his lips to hide the growing smile that threatened to stretch across his face.

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s arm. “Come on, Merlin. You won’t be helping Enmyria anymore.” He said the name with obvious contempt.

Merlin followed loyally, making sure to wave and grin back obnoxiously to the open-mouthed seductress.

“Where are we going?” Merlin asked.

“Back to Will’s.”

“But I need to help Jaden and—”

“I just need to talk to you in private a few minutes, Merlin. Afterwards I’ll even help Jaden with you. Okay?”

Merlin swallowed. He was certain he was in trouble. “Okay.”

When they got inside, Merlin sat on the bed and waited for Arthur to speak to him. Arthur went to the window, looked out, and sighed. He still didn’t look at Merlin when he finally spoke.

“This is my fault. I should have told you sooner, but...I don’t know what I was thinking. I suppose the problem was that I wasn’t thinking at all.”

Merlin tilted his head in confusion. “What is ‘fault?’”

Arthur finally looked at him and the hurt in his eyes was all too evident. “I caused this, Merlin. If I’d just told you about love before, none of that would have happened.”

Merlin shook his head. “No. Not your fault. I let her kiss my face, let her touch my arms, every day. I let her believe I was...” He snapped his fingers looking for the word. “Free,” was the best he could come up with.

“Even that is my doing. I stayed away so long you probably thought I’d given up on you.” Arthur looked out the window again, unable to face Merlin when he spoke his true thoughts.

Merlin was silent. He had thought that at first. But the whole reason he was even in Ealdor was for Arthur. So that he could learn to be a better person _for Arthur_ , work his way up to being able to live in Camelot _with Arthur_.

He just had to tell Arthur that.

“Arthur. I never give up on you. You change my life. I leave my cave for you. I come to Ealdor to improve myself for you. I come to learn about people so I later can live in Camelot. Why do any of that if I give up? I don’t care about Enmyria, Jaden, Mary, any of them. I only care about you.”

Merlin stood and walked to Arthur.

“Arthur, what is love in Dragon Tongue? Did you learn that?”

Arthur’s drooped head snapped up. Why hadn’t he thought of that before?

 _“Bróðorlufe_.”

Merlin blinked, then his face stretched wide with a grin. He brought his hand up to hold Arthur’s face, caressing royalty’s cheek with his thumb.

“Arthur,” he breathed over Arthur’s lips.. “King of Camelot. Arrogant arse. I love you.” And he closed the short distance between them.

***

Arthur felt like he was flying the rest of the day.

When he and Merlin helped Matthew with the harvest, when they assisted Mary baking bread, when they tended Jaden’s flowers; Merlin had only to look up and casually say “I love you,” in Dragon Tongue and Arthur’s heart would flutter with excitement.

Arthur noticed the way the young women looked at him and Merlin wherever they went but was calmed by the fact that it was him Merlin wanted. No one else. Merlin was his and his alone.

That night Will entered his small house slowly, peeking his head in through the door before finally stepping through.

“Everybody have clothes on?”

Arthur blushed deeply but Merlin threw a shoe at him, which he easily dodged.

“Fuck you, Will.”

“Just making sure,” Will replied, walking in normally. “The last thing I need is a death penalty hanging over my head just because I caught the king in a compromising position.” He joined them at the table. “So what’s going on?”

Arthur looked between the both of them before he let himself ask. “Er, Merlin. Where did you learn that word?”

“What word?” The sorcerer replied innocently, knowing very well just which word Arthur meant. At the same time Will laughed.

Arthur sighed. “What has this one taught you?”

“Hey, he asked.” Will held up his palms in defense. “I told him you wouldn’t like it.”

“Will, you’ve corrupted him!”

“You corrupted him first.”

Arthur’s breath caught in his throat as he was stunned into silence. It was true, wasn’t it?

“Arthur,” Merlin cut in, placing a hand over Arthur’s. “Arthur. It is only a word.”

“No, it’s not, Merlin. It’s...it’s what the word represents,” he argued.

Merlin stared at him evenly. “I am not a child. I have done things that brave men would be afraid of.”

“What things?”

“Don’t worry. But I am not as innocent as you seem to believe. Remember that, Arthur.”

Merlin was starting to scare him. What could be so bad that Merlin couldn’t tell him? What kinds of things were brave men afraid of?

“Oh my gods,” Will broke the silence. “Just who are you, Merlin?”

Merlin's face stretched into a smile Arthur had become familiar with, and associated with trouble. He realised that even though he loved Merlin, he had little to no knowledge of the man’s past. He’d seen him grow a flower out of stone, move objects without uttering a single word, but was that all he was capable of?

“I am Merlin.”

Hearing those words, seeing that smile, Arthur had never been more afraid in his life.

***

Somehow they had all ended up at the tavern.

While Arthur was staring silently at Merlin, Will cut the tension by deciding that to celebrate his last night in Ealdor, Merlin should have his first tavern experience. Better in a small village like theirs than in Camelot.

Arthur was dead set against the idea, but seeing as how he couldn’t force Merlin to stay, he went along with them. He wasn’t about to leave Will alone with him just so he could get him into trouble. Also he was curious to see what Merlin was like pissed.

“Three over here!” Will shouted to the barmaid when they sat down.

“Keep your trousers on, I’m coming,” she yelled back.

“Don’t let her tone fool you.” Will pointed between the two of them. “She’s crazy in love with me.”

Merlin giggled. “Interesting way to show love,” he said.

“Like you’d know anything about love, Merlin.”

Merlin kicked Will under the table and Arthur gave his friend a thumbs up in approval. Will saw the exchange and started tripping over his words like an idiot.

“Oh I didn’t mean—Well, I didn’t think that—I didn’t realise that um...”

“Will. Shut up,” Merlin cut him off.

“Right. Shutting up.”

The barmaid arrived with their drinks and set them down on the table so hard some of the contents splashed out.

“There ya are. Three pints of—Oh, Your Highness!” She straightened up and curtseyed as clumsily as only as country woman could. “I didn’t notice you there. I would have served you sooner.”

“It’s quite alright. Just a regular man out for a drink tonight,” Arthur waved away the formalities. “I understand how...crazy taverns can get, and I don’t mean to make anyone uncomfortable by forcing them to be on their best behaviour. In fact, I’d prefer it if you didn’t let anyone know I was here.”

“Yes, of course. Good spot to choose, my lord. The light barely reaches this corner.”

“Right, well. I’m sure you’ve seen Merlin around then?” He pat Merlin on the back.

“I have,” she nodded. “Good evening, Merlin.”

“Hello Matilda,” he greeted.

“Tonight will be Merlin’s last night in Ealdor before he returns home for a few days.”

“Oh, really?” Matilda looked at Merlin with concern. “We’ll miss you dearly.”

“I will miss all of you too.”

“So in honour of Merlin’s successful visit to the town, we’re giving him his first taste of ale. As a learning experience.” Arthur added the last part with a significant look.

“Ah, of course. Nothing too strong then.” Matilda leaned over to take back Merlin’s glass.

“No!” Merlin stopped her. Thankfully it wasn’t too loud to draw the attention of the other patrons. He glared at Arthur. “Stop treating me like a child. I drink this.”

He raised the glass to his lips and gulped the whole thing down in a single minute, much to the amazement of Arthur and Matilda, and the amusement of Will.

When Merlin set the glass back down with a dull thud, he sighed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Will clapped excitedly.

“Again, again!”

Arthur swatted Will’s hands down. “Are you insane?”

Merlin burped and grinned fiendishly. Arthur put his head in his hands as Will laughed.

“More please.” Merlin held the glass up to Matilda. She smiled knowingly and took the cup from Merlin.

“Back in a moment.”

When she left, Arthur raised his head and peeked through his fingers at Merlin, afraid of what he might see. Merlin seemed fine, but it wouldn’t be that way for long.

***

“This lesson...most fun.” Merlin hiccuped which then turned into a giggle. He was walking (barely) with his arms draped over Arthur and Will’s shoulders.

“Other learn,” Merlin continued. His English had deteriorated the more he drank and he’d begun slipping Dragon Tongue into his speech so that he spoke a weird hybrid language. “Other learn, like carry, farm...They not fun like this. Tavern most fun.”

Arthur, and even Will at this point,  just wanted to get Merlin home so he could fall into bed and pass out. But Merlin, though standing, certainly wasn’t helping them move along any faster.

Merlin hiccuped again then shook his head. “No, not true. Sex is better than drink. So so so so so so so so soooooooo much better.” He looked up at Arthur and grinned clumsily. “Remember first time you teach me sex?”

“Oh gods, this is not happening,” Will muttered to himself. “I am not hearing this, I am not hearing this.”

“Merlin, shut up. We’re almost there. Just be quiet, would you?” Arthur pleaded.

“You can do whatever you want to me,” he said in slurred Dragon Tongue. If Arthur hadn’t spent three months learning it he wouldn’t have understood the slight inflections. “I _want_ you to.”

Arthur blushed and sputtered. “M-Merlin. Really, now is not the time—”

“You like when I take control. I can see it in your face. But I won’t pin you down next time. I’ll let you have me. I’ll give you everything.”

Arthur, a bit pissed himself, had trouble resisting Merlin’s hand sliding down his back and the rough tone of his voice. But he wasn’t nearly as out of it as Merlin, and he lifted Merlin’s arm back over his shoulder.

“For gods’ sake Merlin, can we just get home?”

Merlin spat in front of him, but otherwise took the rejection easily. “Will is not home. Home is cave.”

“Yeah, yeah, and you’ll be back in your sodding cave tomorrow, but right now we’re going to mine,” Will retorted.

 

Merlin got sick on the doorstep.

“Oh, great,” Will whined.

“Don’t worry. I clean.” Merlin said a short incantation and the sick was gone.

“Merlin, you idiot,” Arthur snapped.

“Sorry, Arthur,” Merlin slurred as they shuffled into the house. “Forget that magic is secret.” He looked up at Will and put a finger to his lips. “Shh. Don’t tell. King will have my head.”

Merlin laughed at his joke and Will raised a questioning eyebrow as he looked from the drunk warlock to the annoyed king.

“Merlin is a sorcerer,” Arthur explained.

“I see. I suppose this is just another item on the list of things to keep to myself for fear of being hanged.”

Arthur shrugged but was glad Will understood. “Pretty much.”

“Right then. I guess we should count ourselves lucky that he didn’t cause an earthquake or something in his current state.”

Arthur nodded. “He seems to have pretty good control over it. Only slips up sometimes when we—”

“Stop right there.” Will held a hand up. “Clearly you’re not as sober as I thought or you wouldn't be mentioning _that_. Look, Merlin is already drifting off.” He pointed to Merlin laying on the bed, whose eyelids were indeed fighting to stay open and failing. “Why don’t you lay down and try to get some sleep like him. Tomorrow will be a new day and we can talk about everything then if you want. Either way, all of your secrets are safe with me.”

Arthur ran his hand tiredly down his face. “Right. Okay,” he agreed. “Thank you, Will. You’ve been a good friend to him. And you’re surprisingly level-headed for someone your age.”

Will delighted in the compliment. “Thank you. That means a lot coming from the king. Maybe you can tell that to some of others around here who disagree with the statement.”

They slipped off their shoes and fell into bed, not bothering to change.

“Good night, Will.”

“Good night, Your Highness.”

***

Merlin awoke to a head-splitting ache behind his temples, and he groaned so loud at the pain that he woke Arthur beside him.

“Merlin? What’s—” He noticed the familiar way Merlin rubbed circles at the sides of his head. “Ah, I see you’re learning again this morning. That’s what happens when you’re so eager for new experiences.” Arthur chided.

“Shut up.”

Arthur just chuckled. His own headache couldn’t be nearly as bad as what Merlin must be feeling.

Merlin sat up. “I don’t remember how I get here,” he said thickly.

“Then you also don’t remember doing magic in front of Will.”

“I _what_?!”

“You got sick just outside the door. You cleaned it up in a rather...unorthodox manner.”

Merlin groaned again, this time not from the pain.

“Don’t worry,” Arthur reassured him. “I talked to him about it. We can trust him.” He sat up and rubbed soothing circles into Merlin’s back. “How do you feel?”

“Need drink.” Arthur raised his eyebrows. “Not ale. Never again ale,” Merlin clarified.

***

They left an hour after noon. The whole town came out to see them off, Arthur sitting high on his horse with Merlin standing next to him. Later, when they were out of sight of the village Merlin would hop on and ride with him.

Numerous people came up to give Merlin gifts and Merlin wondered how he’d fit them all in his pack.

“Here go, Merlin.” Rose, one of Matthew’s daughters, came up to him holding a green scarf. “You have blue and red, now green.”

Merlin untied his red scarf and replaced it with the new green one.

“Thank you, Rose.” Merlin bent down and pinched her cheek. She scurried off giggling.

Matthew came up to him next. Arthur gasped at the present in his hands. It was unheard of for peasants—country folk, Arthur morally corrected himself—to have books, let alone be able to read them.

“This belonged to my father,” Matthew said, holding out the old tome. “A young man gave it to him when he too visited Ealdor for a while. That man also helped our small village. I give it to you now not only because of your help, but as an apology. Enmyria told me you were not simple as most of us thought.”

Merlin glanced at the blushing young woman in the crowd. Arthur nodded in her direction appreciatively.

“The man that came before taught my father how to read a little, but not enough for him to fully understand the book. Perhaps you will have better luck with the help of the king.”

He handed Merlin the book and Merlin ran his hands gently over the cover.

“What does it say?” He tilted it so Arthur could see the title.

“‘The Song of Roland.’” Arthur raised an eyebrow at Matthew. “Isn’t that a French piece?”

Matthew nodded. “The man was a master of languages. He translated it personally into English there. He even spoke an odd language he called...hmm, what was it...Dragon Tongue, I believe.”

Merlin’s pulse quickened. “This man, what was his name?”

Matthew scratched his head. “Oh, goodness, it’s been a while since my father told me. If I had to guess, I’d say...it was probably Balinor. Or something like that.”

Merlin smiled wide. “My father.”

The elders of the crowd gasped. Matthew only nodded.

“Of course. That makes sense.” He paused. “When you first came here, you told me your father was dead. It hurts me even more to hear that news.”

“It is okay,” Merlin replied. “I... Arthur.” He beckoned the king closer. “What is the word for revenge in English?” He asked in Dragon Tongue. “Tell them I killed the beast responsible.”

“Merlin avenged Balinor. He was killed by a beast that Merlin later slayed,” he told the villagers.

The crowd applauded.

Merlin held the book lovingly in his hands and looked at it thoughtfully. “I wish I had something to give you like my father.”

“It’s alright, Merlin. You’ve given us enough already.” The whole town nodded in agreement. The women especially.

Finally, Will approached him as Matthew blended back into the crowd.

“Well, Merlin, here we are.”

Merlin grinned at the young man’s obvious trouble with goodbyes. “Yes, here we are.”

“Despite our first, uh, meeting, you actually turned out to be an okay bloke. Not simple at all.” He added jokingly. Even Arthur smiled.

“I just wanted to say that I’m glad we became such good friends. And that you can always count on me. For anything.” He glanced significantly in Arthur’s direction and Arthur gave a barely perceptible nod in response.

“Thank you, Will.”

Will froze when Merlin first wrapped his arms around him, but then relaxed and pat the man’s back sincerely. _Don’t cry_ , he told himself. _Don’t you dare cry, William_.

That’s when the children rushed forward and wrapped their tiny arms around Merlin’s legs. “We want hugs too, Merlin,” they cried.

After a few moments, the women came forward and peeled their children away, but Merlin brought them in for quick hugs too.

“Goodbye, Mary. Goodbye, Jaden. Goodbye, Enmyria,” he said, one after the other.

Some of the men too came up for brief hugs, the more masculine of them preferring to shake Merlin’s hand firmly and give him appreciative looks.

When Merlin had said farewell to nearly every villager, he stepped back and addressed them.

“I want to visit again, but if I cannot,” Merlin swallowed the lump in his throat. “It was nice to meet you all.” He looked up at Arthur and nodded, indicating their departure. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
